Famous
by twilightseries4life
Summary: All human. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are a famous hollywood couple. Edward and Bella need a break from all the hollywood madness so they get disguises and try to blend in at forks high. What will happen? Its already BxE but Give this a try.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beep Beep Beep.

"Edward, wake up now!" I yawned.

"Five more minutes please!" He groaned, covering his face with this pillow.

"No Edward we have to get up, todays our first day as normal kids remember? We have to get up so Alice can give us a whole new look." A few months ago Edward and I were tired of the constant paparazzi and people banging on our door. So we decided to try a normal life, try to blend in for once. The tricky part was trying to make sure no one recognized us, so we got Edwards sister, Alice, to help us.

"Fine, fine." He yawned and got up to take a shower.

Knock Knock

"BELLA! EDWARD! WAKEY WAKEY! IM HERE TO WORK MY MAGIC!"

I groaned, I wasn't ready for the wrath of Alice...Oh well, I guess I better go open that door before she breaks it down.

"Hey Alice."

"ISABELLA SWAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO OPEN THAT DOOR!" Alice personally scared me sometimes, but other then that shes the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"Um...20 seconds?"

"Right and in that 20 seconds I was waiting outside when I could've been doing you hair or makeup!" She explained furiously. Alice might be small but she was one of the strongest girls I've ever met.

"I'm sorry Alice, I"ll be...faster next time." I said. Luckily, Edward came into the room before Alice could start talking.

"Hey Alice."

"EDWARD! THE DAY YOU DECIDE TO DRESS NICELY HAS TO BE TODAY?" Alice looked disappointed.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing Alice?" Edward asked confused. I wanted to slap myself in the forehead...How could Edward forget...normal people don't dress in 900 clothing.

"I guess I'm going to go shower now. Alice, work your magic on Edward."

"Gladly." Alice said with an evil grin on her face. Oh, I feel bad for Edward now.

--

Edward and I made our way to the airport in our new disguises. I have to admit,

Alice did a pretty good job. Edward was wearing a black wig and a regular polo

and shorts. His face was covered with make up. Even though I could hardly

recognize him, he still looked stunning and breath taking. As for myself, I was wearing a red wig and loads of make up on my face. I have to say, she did a REALLY good job. Even I couldn't recognize myself.

"So how long are we staying in Forks?" Edward asked suddenly.

"I was thinking we could stay a few weeks, see how it goes. If it goes well we could stay a few months I guess. I'm not signed on any contract for any movie." I stated.

"Same here, I mean the whole reason were doing this is to take a break from all the madness of Hollywood right?"

"Right." I yawned. I was feeling a bit tired.

"Sleep love, I'll wake you when we get there." Edward wrapped his arms comfortably around me while I cuddled into him.

"Ok Edward" I said as I started to drift into unconsciousness.

--

When we got off the plane, my father Charlie, or the town police chief came to pick us up. I hadn't seen Charlie since New Years and it was September now, so I was very happy to see him. "Bells! I'm so glad to see you!" He said while giving me a big

"Me too dad!" I laughed while returning my father's hug. I was wondering how Charlie recognized me in this disguise...

"Dad, how did you recognize me?"

He chuckled.

"I'll always recognize me daughter Bells! Disguise or not! Besides, you have my eyes!" He chuckled once more.

"Come on guys, lets get moving!" Charlie said, while leading us to his cruiser.

Charlie showed us to my room and told Edward and I to start unpacking, we would start school tomorrow. One thing I loved about Charlie was that he didn't see me as Bella Swan, one of the most famous people in Hollywood. No, he saw me as Bella, his little girl, which was a good thing considering Edward an I wanted a break from Hollywood.

"Bella, lets get to bed, its pretty late." Edward said while heading over to the bed.

I yawned.

"Ok Edward, I'm to tired to complain. Good night." I snuggled into Edward and drifted off.

_AN:What did you think? I know I know..the first chapter is bad and short but itll get better! (I hope) I didn't proofread so I'm sooo sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!_

_Next chapter Bella and Edward are going to Forks High school. _

_Review If you want, any suggestions don't be afraid to put into the review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters.

_So what did you think of my last chapter? Lol you can be honest. If you liked it, good! If you hated it, lol, I cant do anything about that. Sorry! Anyway, on with the story!_

Chapter 2:

"Are you ready for this love?" Edward asked as we approached Forks High school.

I haven't been to a normal school since 5th grade , so I was VERY excited. I was also kind of nervous. What if someone found out who we were? Oh well, Edward and I will just have to deal with it then. I took a deep breath.

"Yea, lets do this."

Edward and I made our way to the office to get our schedules and forms. It was very warm in the small office.

"Hello, my names Edward Brandon and this is Bella Masen and were new here." Edward explained in his velvety voice to the middle aged woman. She looked frozen and at a loss for words. It took her a minute before she could finally talk again.

"Oh, well welcome to Forks. My name is Ms. Cope and here are your schedules and forms." She shuffled some papers around before handing them to us.

"Thanks" Edward and I said at the same time and exited the office.

"So it looks like we have most of our classes together" Edward said as we walked down the hall.

"Yea, the only class we don't have together is Spanish." As we walked down together I heard tons of whispering going on. Well, at least it was better than the paparazzi.

We walked into English and took a seat to the back. Class didn't start until about 5 minutes.

"Remember, if someone asks for our names, your Edward Brandon and I'm Bella Masen." I whispered

"Gee Bella MASEN, I think I forgot that I'm Edward BRANDON." Edward said sarcastically.

"I know, but just in case you say Edward Cullen, were busted. I mean, I bet EVERYONE here knows who Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are...I mean we two of the most famous people in Hollywood." I whispered.

Before Edward could reply a guy with blond hair came up to us. He was cute, but he was no Edward.

"Hey, I'm Mike and you are?" The boy, or should I say Mike, said to me. Was it just me, or was he literally drooling?

"Bella." Great...its not even 5 minutes yet and I've already got some attention.

"So Bella, you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"No Thanks. Bella and I are fine, Thank You." Edward replied, making his appearance known. Mike looked a bit frightened by the way Edward glared at him, but he tried to look tough, which looked kind of pathetic...no offense to him. Luckly for me though, he went away. I heard Edward mumbling something under his breath. Something about 'to pretty for her own good.'

Class started when the teacher walked in. We took notes for the rest of class. Only 4 more classes and then it would be lunch.

--

As Edward and I sat down at the lunch table, A LOT of girls at the other end of the table were whispering. It was getting very anoying.

"So what do you think so far?" I asked and took a bite of my apple.

"Its ok I guess...not to bad, except for the whispering and stares."

"Well...we should be use to the by now Edward...we had way more stares than this ."

Edward and I chatted about random things until a blonde hair girl came up to Edward. She was wearing very, very, short shorts and a shirt that was WAY to low. Slut. Figures, there had to be one at this school.

"Hey." She said in a nasely voice. Im guessing she was trying to be...attractive?

"Hello." Edward said potitly. She giggled.

"My name's Lauren and yours?"

"Edward Brandon, and this is Bella Masen." Edward said gesturing to me. Lauren looked my way and sent me an evil glare. Then turned back around to Edward.

"Well Edward, would you like, want to go to the janitor's closet with me?" She said suggestively and leaned down a bit. Like her shirt wasnt low enough...yep, definetly a slut.

"No thank you." Edward said. Polite as always. Lauren looked shocked and angry.

"Are you sure about that?" Lauren asked.

"Positive." Edward started to get anoyed. Lauren looked furious now.

"NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE REFUSES LAUREN! I'M THE QUEEN OF THIS SCHOOL AND YOU WILL NOT REFUSE ME!" She shouted furiously. Wow..some temper. Before Edward could say anything back, the bell rang.

"Let's go Bella, before she explodes." Edward said under his breath. Wow, that was one heck of a lunch.

--

The one class I didn't have with Edward, gym. It was a good thing I was athletic. Today in class we were jogging around the track to see how fast and long we could run. Unfortunatly for me, Lauren was in this class. I made my way over to the locker room and went to find my locker. There was a girl standing next to me. I did a mental check. No slutty shirt, no slutty shorts, no slutty voice...Definetly not one of Lauren's bimbos.

"Hey, my name's Bella."

"Hi." she said shyly. "I'm Angela. So how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's ok, I guess. But I could do without the rain." I said, making a face.

Angela laughed.

"You'll get use to it, dont worry."

--

I was changing into my gym clothes when something caught my eye. In most of the girls' lockers were pictures of Edward, and suprisingly some of me. Well...we were named in the top 10 most famous people in hollywood, so I guess thats natural. I walked out of the locker room talking to Angela. I guess gym wasnt so bad now that I have Angela in my class.

"Hi Bella!" I interally groaned. I guess I spoke to soon.

"Hey Mike." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Class! Today we will be jogging around the track. I will be monitering you all. This counts as a grade, so start running...NOW!" The coach yelled.

I started jogging. This wasn't so hard. Angela was pretty good herself, she was only a bit slower than me but still better than the others like Lauren who were complaining right now.

"Coach! This is like sooo hard! Can we take like a break?" Lauren asked with her nasely voice. Wow, she didnt even jog 3 meters yet.

"Keep complaining Ms. Mallory and you'll jog 5 extra miles, so I suggest you quit complaining and jog." He said calmly.

Lauren didn't say anything after that.

After 8 times around the track, I was pretty far ahead. Angela was only a few yards behind me, and Mike was next to Angela. Two guys were a few yards ahead of me. The coach said we could stop once we make it past 2 miles, so one more time around the track and I'll be done.

I finished the lap and sat on the bench, taking a break.

"Coach! I'm really tired!" Lauren complained again.

She only made it 3 times around the track and it looked like she was walking more than jogging.

"Ms. Mallory, I suggest you hurry up and finish the rest of the laps."

"But Coach!"

"You will run after school if I hear another complaint. Understand?" He was starting to loose his patience.

Finally, Lauren and her followers crossed the finish line. People were starting to fall asleep, they took way to long. Coach let us have free time the rest of the class.

"Did you hear Jess?"

"Hear what Lauren?" Jessica asked.

"That Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are in some town in disguses going to a high school." Lauren answered.

I froze. Where did they hear that?

"Ha! Like _Edward Cullen_ and _Bella Swan_ would blend in. If they were here, I would recongize them right away!" Jessica exclaimed proudly. "I am their biggest fan."

I tried to hold back my laughter but I failed. Lauren and Jessican both snapped their heads in my direction.

"What are you laughing at?" Jessica sneered.

"Nothing. I just overheard you saying you were Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's biggest fan." I explained while trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well I _am_." Jessica said proudly. "I know everything there is to know about them."

"No Jess, I'm their biggest fan." Lauren sneered.

"Right, then I'm their second biggest."

"Yea and I'm a dog." I mummbled under my breath.

Thankfully the bell rang and I was free to go see Edward. I changed back into my regular clothes and headed out of the gym, where Edward was waiting.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Hey Bella, how was gym?" He asked in that velvet voice.

"Great, I found our biggest fans" I said sarcastically.

"And who would that be?"

"Lauren and Jessica."

Edward shuddered. "They scare me. They wouldn't stop flirting with me...it was very anoying, try sitting through class listening to this. 'Oh Eddie! I love your hair! Like where did you get it done? Oh and you're like so muscular!'" Edward said in a girly voice.

I was giggling until I couldnt breath anymore. Edward imitating a girly voice was just to funny.

"Seriously, being famous is way less of a pain!" Edward shuddered again, thinking on Lauren and Jessica.

"Eddie!"

"Speaking of the devil..."

"Oh Eddie! I was wondering if you would like want to like see a movie or something." Lauren' voice was starting to REALLY anoy me. Who says 'like' in every sentence? Apperantly Lauren and Jessica do.

"No thank you."

"Like, why not? I'm like the prettiest girl in the like entrie town." Wow..Lauren must have been VERY stupid. The way Edward had his hand around my waist and the way he was looking at me before. Didn't Lauren see that was were dating?

"Um..NO thank you Lauren. My _girlfriend_ and I have to go now. Bye!" We started walking away as fast as we could. Away from a very angry looking Lauren.

"WHY YOU BITCH! WHO NEEDS YOU? IM GOING TO MARRY EDWAD CULLEN SOMEDAY ANYWAY!"

Edward and I started laughing so hard that we were both out of breath.

"Right." Edward was out of breath. "Like _thats_ going to happen."

--

_An: Like it? Hate it? Review plz! Thanks! Sorry, I didnt look it over, so sorry for any errors._

_It might take me a few days to update new chapter. Sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: READ THIS PLEASE! WHEN I SAID EDWARD AND BELLA HAVE ALL THEIR CLASSES EXCEPT SPANISH TOGETHER, I MEANT GYM. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION. ON WITH THE STORY.**_

Chapter 3:

Its been 1 month so far since Edward and I got here. Things were going pretty well. No one seemed suspicious yet. It was now the middle of October and Halloween was in 1 week. Edward and I decided that we would attend the town's annual Halloween party, what could go wrong there?

"Ms. Masen, the answer?" Mrs. Smith asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, Southeast Africa."

"Very good Ms. Masen. Now class..." Ms Smith continued the class with a 30 minute lecture, so I was free to wander in my thoughts for the rest of class.

My manager, Jacob Black called me the other day to tell me I needed to be back by 6 months. That was no problem. Edward and I would probably leave in 3 months or so. I wondered how all of our friends were doing. Alice called constantly, our phone was ringing non stop since we got here. Oh well, Alice will be Alice.

"OK class, tomorrow we will be doing an assignment about people in Hollywood. So I want you all to pick a person from Hollywood and write a report on their life, job, etc. This will be due next week. Class dismissed."

Edward and I walked out of the hall together. Of all the subjects to write about it just HAD to be Hollywood.

"It just HAD to be Hollywood, what does that even have to do with social studies?" Edward voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know, but at least it will be an easy A. Who are you going to do yours on Edward?" I wasn't sure who to do my report on. If I picked myself, people might see the resemblance and get suspicious.

"Probably Emmett. He seems the easiest to write about." Edward and I were waiting in line for lunch. I overheard Jessica and Lauren's conversation.

"So Lauren, who are you like going to do like yours on?" Jessica asked in her irritating voice.

"Edward Cullen duh. I'm like his biggest fan and like soon to be like girlfriend, remember?"

I was coughing to hide my laugh, Edward's face was priceless! He looked like her wanted to strangle Lauren, I wonder why.

"Don't say a word."

"So, Jess who are you going to do yours on?" Lauren asked. Her voice was even more annoying than Jessica's.

"Well, since your doing like Edward Cullen, I'll like do my report on Bella Swan. She's like my idol. Except for it would like be like SO much better if she and like Edward broke up."

Oh great. Her report on me is probably going to have the word like after every single word. I can see it now. Bella Swan, by Jessica Stanley. Bella Swan was like a like actress like and she is like awesome.

Edward and I walked to the table.

"You never told me who you would do yours on Bella."

"Hmm...Alice I guess. I can write about Alice's fashion line and how shes obsessed with shopping and clothes." I mused.

"Yea, were going to ace this report."

"So what are we going to dress as for the Halloween party?" Forks had an annual Halloween party. Everyone was invited. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were coming up to Forks for the party. Alice already got costumes for all of them, so no one would recognize them either.

"Maybe as Edward Cullen and Bella Swan?" That was to risky.

"No Edward, to risky."

"Fine...how about we dress up as vampires?" Edward suggested excitedly.

"It is a bit childish...but what the heck? Sure, lets do it." Only 7 more days until we would see Alice and all of them. I can't wait!

--

_**1 Week later-Halloween Party**_

Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I were all driving to the party. It was being held in the school's gym. Edward and I had reminded all of them that they are not famous right now, they were normal kids.

"Right, normal!" Emmett shouted. Rose snorted.

"Yea, right, like Emmett could ever be normal."

"I can so Rosie! Just watch and learn!"

We all got out of the car and started walking towards the gym. Alice was dressed as a pixie. It was a childish idea, but Alice made the costume look fit for a 18 year old instead of an 8 year old. Jasper was dressed as a sailor. Emmett and Rose were dressed so they looked like they were going to a football game. Edward and I were SUPPOSE to be vampires, but something went wrong with our costumes. We couldn't find fangs, so we left those out, and somehow we didn't look scary...we looked like beautiful vampires. I snorted when I saw how we looked. Vampires are suppose to be scary. Whoever heard of a beautiful vampire?

The gym looked great. It was no Hollywood party, but it looked ok. Edward and I started to walk towards the punch bowl, only to be stopped by the one and only Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, you look great. Want to dance?" I internally groaned. Mike hasn't left me alone since I got here.

"No Thank you Mike, I'm here with Edward." I said politely.

"Oh." Mike looked over to Edward, sent daggers at him, then walked away with a very mad expression.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm surprised. I thought he would've left you alone by now. He knows were dating."

I sighed.

"I know. I wonder what it would be like if he knew who I really was." I shuddered.

That would be a nightmare.

A LOT of people were drooling over Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice. Only a few were still staring at Edward and I. They got use to us.

We headed over to dance by Emmett and Rose. Or should I say Edmund and Rebecca. Rose was one of the most beautiful people in Hollywood, so we had trouble giving her a disguise. But, we managed.

"Hey Edmund, you having fun?" I asked.

Emmett looked over his shoulder to see if I was talking to someone else, it took him a while before he finally registered that I was talking to him,

"Oh, of course Bella! I mean, this so cool! It's not like I get to do this everyday... just boring old school everyday and no Hollywood parties...psh, no!"

"We get it Edmund." Rose rolled her eyes. "you're very normal. We all believe that." Rose's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Emmett pouted.

"Hey, I'm not an actor like you, Bella, or Edward."

"It's a good thing you're not." Edward snorted. "Stick with modeling."

For the rest of the night, Edward and I danced. Alice, or Amanda, kept bumping into us on purpose with Jasper, or Jack. It was really fun.

"Oh EDWARD!" Lauren shrieked happily. "Want to dance with me??" This girl had serious problems...worse than Mike. Couldn't she see that Edward was dancing...with ME?

"No Thanks." Edward said. "I'm dancing with my _girlfriend_ Bella."

Lauren frowned and walked away muttering "I'll get him sometime."

"I swear...the paparazzi is less annoying than that girl."

I giggled.

"Let's just go home now Edward. I'm pretty tired."

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the gang and headed home. We had vacation tomorrow. That was the good thing about Forks. A vacation after the Halloween party. Our normal life was perfect...nothing could go wrong.

AN:_ Like it? Hate it? Review! Sorry it took so long. My poll is still up so go vote! 2 choices are REALLY REALLY close. so go vote now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you all for voting in the poll. Unfortunately...I can't make everyone happy. Anyway... If you have any ideas, suggestions for the story, just tell me in your reviews. I'm open to any ideas. Thank you SO much for all your reviews. Anyway... on with this story.**_

Chapter 4:

"Emmett! Give me back my coffee! You know how cranky I am when I don't get my coffee!" Rosalie whined.

"Hmmm...I don't think I want to Rose."

Rose looked ready to pounce on Emmett.

"Ok, ok here take it back Rose."

We we're all currently at a starbucks in Seattle. We had 1 week before we had to go back to school.

"Guys keep it down." Edward warned. "I think people already are suspicious enough with us using the names Bella and Edward. They'll be sure to figure it out if you add the names Emmett and Rose into it."

Emmett rolled his eyes

"Relax. Besides, tonight Rose and I have a premiere to attend in Seattle anyway. You were all invited guys."

"Alice and I told you we were coming, didn't we?"

"Yea Jasper, but those two over there" Emmett said pointing his finger at us, "Never decided if they were coming or not."

"Don't worry Emmett we'll be there." I rolled my eyes. "I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Cool."

After we finished our coffees and bagels, we headed out to the closest mall near by.

"Oh my gosh Bella! We HAVE to get you this top! Oh and these shoes! And these pants, and this skirt..." Alice drowned on excitedly

"Alice we just bought a whole pile of clothes yesterday!"

"We can never have to much clothes my dear friend Bella."

"Oh yes we can, I already have 2 HUGE closets back home and one HUGE one here. That is way to much!"

"No, I say that's not _enough._ Rose and I have 5 huge closets and plus 2 here, but it doesn't hurt to buy more."

"We can't afford it all Alice."

"Bella your a _movie star _I think you can spare the money."

I sighed. I knew I would never win an argument with Alice.

"So, that top?"

Alice squealed.

"I knew you would see it my way Bella!"

We had been shopping for hours. It was currently 3:00pm and we were all exhausted, except for Alice of course.

"Jess! Do these pants make my butt look fat?" I would regonize that disgusting voice anywhere. Oh yay lucky us, Lauren and Jessica were here.

"Edward." I half whispered half yelled. "Let's get out of here before they see us."

"I'm right behind you."

Before we could even move one step, the queen of whores herself stopped us.

"Eddie! Like Oh my god, what are you doing here?" That voice gets very annoying...

"It's Ed_ward_ Lauren. I don't like to be called Eddie, and I'm here with Bella."

Lauren looked at me for the first time and a look of disgust covered her features.

"Oh. Hello _Bella._" She sneered my name. Surprise, Surprise.

"Sorry Lauren it was seeing you here but were kind of in a hurry so, Bye!" Edward and I rushed out the door, where Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice were waiting for us.

"So, how did it go?" Rose asked.

I shrugged.

"At least she was pleasant."

"Please...Lauren and pleasant don't go well together. I keep politely telling her I'm not interested, but she doesn't get the hint." Edward commented.

"Oh, I lost some of the patience a while ago." A girl can only take people hitting on her boyfriend for so long.

--

"Bella! Hurry up, the premiere is in 1 hour! The boys are already here!" Alice screamed.

I checked myself over. Hair was good. Dress, fabulous. Make-up, good to go.

"Coming Alice!" I rushed down the stairs. A limo was outside waiting for all of us.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

The limo ride was really short, since we were staying at a hotel only 5 minutes away from the premiere.

"ROSALIE! EMMETT! WE LOVE YOU!"

We could all hear the screaming as Rose and Emmett emerged from the limo.

"OMG OMG OMG! JASPER HALE! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"ALICE CULLEN! ALICE OVER HERE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

Finally, it was our turn.

"BELLA SWAN!"

"EDWARD! YOUR SOOO HOT. WE LOVE YOU!"

"Bella, Edward, I'm Kelsey White from Star Magizine. We were just wondering where you guys have been for the past 2 months?"

"Edward, Bella! Tony Smith from..."

"EDWARD CULLEN! I LOVE YOU! I AM YOU FUTURE WIFE RIGHT HERE!" Oh my gosh. Lauren was here?

Edward and I rushed to the door to avoid Lauren. I could only take so much of her in one day.

**--**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. I'm not a fast updater. Anyway, I know this was short and I'm really sorry. Also, I'll try to make my chapters longer...or update faster. There might be a few errors I'm not sure. Review. Thanks! )**


	5. Chapter 5

AN:I finally updated! YAY!

---

Chapter 5:

"That girl is insane!" I shouted

"Very." Edward agreed.

We were currently driving to school and talking about the day of the primere.

I shuddered, that was a day I never want to talk about again.

As we arrived, we saw a big crowd in the parking lot.

"I wonder what thats about." Edward asked as we got closer.

"Yea, and like, Edward Cullen SO wants me! I reached my hand out for a handshake and he like totally pulled me in for a kiss! We kissed for like 1 minute straight!"

Wow...did that really happened? Because last time I checked, Lauren was throwing herself all over Edward.

"WOW! That's awesome Lauren! What about Bella Swan though? I thought they were going out." A boy in the crowd shouted.

"Well, they WERE, but Bella is like my BEST friend and she said I could have Edward." OK, is it me? Or is Lauren making this all up? I think I'm going to go with the second one.

"Really Lauren? Because last time I checked, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were still together." I stated.

"Like, What do _you_ know? Edward Cullen would never even _look_ at you!" Lauren sneered.

"I think this Edward Cullen would look at Bella. She is to beautiful for someone not to look at her." Edward was starting to get mad, just like me.

"Eddie! You don't have to defend Bella! You're just jealous Edward Cullen won my heart and not you!" Before Edward could reply, the bell rang and everyone scattered off to their classes. I feel bad for myself. Lauren is in our next class.

"Come on Edward, let's go before we get our heads chopped off." As we walked into the class, I noticed we had a sub today. She looked no older than us, maybe 23 or 24 years old. Edward and I were actually 21, so she was technically 2 or 3 years older than us and about 5 or 6 years older than the rest of the class. The sub looked like an older version of Lauren. Oh joy!

"Hi class. My name's Miss. McDum, but you all can _like_ call me _like_ Britney." Wow, she _is_ an older version of Lauren. They both say 'like' in every sentence and both are stupid. Ironically enough, her last name is Mc_Dum. _I think she should add a 'b' to the end and it will all be perfect.

"So, like, what was I suppose to do again? Oh wait, thats right!" Miss. McDum_b_ slapped herself in the forehead. "Attendance!" I think she deserves a round of applause. She figured out what to do first.

"Jessica Stanley?"

"Here."

"M-i-ch-E-ale Newton?" Wow...she didn't know how to pronounce Micheal. Was this lady seriously teaching us? Well, at least shes pronounced the last 20 right names right, even Lauren's name.

"Edward Brandon?"

"Here." Edward said in his velvet voice, causing Miss. McDum to look up from the clipboard. When she spotted Edward, she started batting her eyelashes at him and said "Wow your hot!" Smart...teachers were not suppose to say that to their students. That is just creepy, even if they're only 2 years older than you.

"Um...thank you Miss. Mcdum?" Edward asked unsure. She giggled.

"Oh, just call me Britney." Flirting with students was not good. I'm guessing she did not know that because she was shamelessly flirting with Edward for about 5 minutes before she finally called my name.

"Last is...Isabella Masen?"

"Bella." I corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So...now that I'm done that, what do you guys want to talk about? I don't know what to teach...so, let's talk about boys!" Wow, is she seriously an adult? She should be back in high school...oh wait, she is.

"OMG! Edward Cullen is so hot! I'm his girlfriend!" Lauren stated.

"Really? Wow, he's so dreamy! Did you see his 6-pack in his latest movie?" _Britney_ asked. I was getting annoyed. Weren't we suppose to be learning? Not talking about my boyfriend?

"Um...Miss. McDum? Aren't were suppose to be learning something? Not talking about movie stars?" I asked.

"Well, that's to bad for you. Because were like talking about movie stars."

"Speaking of movie stars..." Mike said looking interested now "have you SEEN Bella Swan? She is a total babe!" I should have kept my mouth shut, talking about myself was worse!

"Yea, I totally look up to her! She's my idol!" Miss. McDum said. Oh...if I'm her idol, why is she ignoring me? Even if I am disguised.

"Hey Britney! Let's see who's sexier. Me or _her_." Lauren pointed her finger at me.

"Sure Lauren, all the guys in the room can be the judges." A few of the guys wolf-whistled.

"I never said I would participate." I put in.

"Ha! That's because you know I would like win anyway!" Lauren posed a slutty pose causing most of the guys to wolf-whistle. Edward and I both rolled our eyes.

"Bella could beat you any day!" Edward looked a bit annoyed. I was pleading him with my eyes to get out of this.

"Oh yea? Let's see her try!"

"Fine!" Edward shot back. I was glaring at him. I did not agree to this!

"I am not doing this!"

"Shut up Masen! You think your like better and sexier than everyone else! I'm like sick of it!" Is Lauren talking about me? Because it sounds more like she's describing herself. Before I could say something back, Lauren tackled me.  
"This is the last straw Masen!" Lauren was punching, and kicking me. I tackled her off, but as I did that, she pulled my wig off with her. Her face showed a slide show of emotions. At first she was smug (she thought I was a wanna be blonde) then her face showed realization, then finally shock.

"B-Be-Bella S-Swan?"

"Um...Hi?" I got nervous, everyone was frozen in place. Edward walked up to the front of the room and pulled off his wig. There were gasps all over the room. A few of the girls in the back fainted. Edward ignored all of that and started to speak.

"OK, well, as you all may know by now...I'm not Edward Brandon and that is not Bella Masen. So let's start all over. Hi, my name's Edward Cullen and that over there is Bella Swan..." Edward was interrupted by Lauren tackling Edward for a hug.

"I am like your biggest fan and like soon to be girlfriend! We are like soul mates Edward!" I stepped up to help Edward out.

"Actually, Edward here is my boyfriend."

"No, I'm not her boyfriend." I looked at Edward with a shocked expression.

"Ha! I knew it! Me and Edward we're like meant to be! I knew you would dump Bella so we could like be together!"

"No, Lauren. We are not meant to be. Let Bella finish what I was going to say." Edward was staring at me with this 'go ahead' look.

I took a deep breath.

"Everyone, Edward is not my boyfriend." Everyone had this 'I knew it!' look on their faces.

"He is my fiancée." No one was expecting that.  
-------------------

_An: Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of a way for them to be discovered. It was kind of lame I know. Hey, does anyone want to help me write the rest of this story? I'm stuck. If you want to continue this story just tell me in your review and I'll pm you. If no one wants to, then I guess I'll continue writing it. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and voted in the poll. **

Chapter 6:

BPOV:

Lauren fainted. Along with a few others.

The girls who fainted earlier in the back and Ms. McDum all got up and started screaming.

"This is the part where we run." I whispered to Edward as we started sprinting full speed out of the school. They were pretty fast though.

"Hurry Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled out his phone dialing Emmett's number.

"Emmett. I need you to drive to Fork's high school as fast as you can. No! Bella and I did not have sex in the janitors closet! We're virgins for crying out loud! No...we can't use our car...no the evil bunnies did not come and take it! Just hurry up!" Edward slammed the phone shut.

"Wait... why can't we use our car?"

"Because...um, I kind of lost my keys while we were running out of the classroom." Edward said sheepishly.

"Just great." They were gaining on us. The crowd grew bigger and bigger as we kept running around the building. I can't believe they found out! As we ran into the parking lot, we saw Emmett's jeep come to a stop in front of us and Emmett come walking out.

"Hey guys! Why are you runni- Emmett got cut off by a few people in the crowd who tackled him to the ground trying to get his autograph. Inside the jeep, Alice, Jasper, and Rose started laughing, but stopped shortly because they needed to help Emmett.

"Smart move Emmett! Couldn't you see that big crowd chasing them in the distance?!" Rose shouted while pulling people off of him.

"Well how was I suppose to know! I thought they were evil bunnies chasing after Edward and Bella! I had to help."

"Well...you sure helped a ton Em." I said sarcastically.

"Hello Forks High school! I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen and as you already know, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Everyone was silent watching Alice with wide eyes.

"If you'll all remain calm and head over to the gym, we will all be happy to take pictures and sign some autographs for everyone." Alice said still calm. Rose, Jasper, Edward and I were looking at her as if she had grown 3 extra heads.  
"Alice, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?" Edward half shouted- half whispered.

"Relax, if we take a few pictures with them and sign a few autographs, they'll stop chasing you and we can get home."

"Fine." Edward sighed defeated. Alice did have a point.

We entered the gym and sat at the tables at the end of the gym. There were six lines, all of them equally long. Lauren was the first one in Edward's line. Figures. She must have woken up.

"Who do I make this out to?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"Rick." He said and asked if he could take a picture with me. I smiled and started onto the next person. The next 2 hours were pretty much the same thing.

"UGH! My hands! I'm never sighing another autograph again!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh, man up! That wasn't bad. We've had worse. Remember the time when we went to that showing in Disneyland? I never knew that many people would be there!" Rose said.

"I guess you're right, but next time, I'm never coming to save Edward and Bella again."

"Whatever. I'll call Jasper next time." Edward said annoyed. Lauren was bugging him the whole entire time he was signing autographs. Gee, and I thought telling her we were engaged would make her back off.

"Well, at least this is all over." I said.

"Bella! I think we should start planning your wedding!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"When you say we...you mean you, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Fine, but as long as you don't go overboard, go for it." I sighed. I didn't feel like talking about my wedding right now. They dropped Edward and I off at my house and said they would be back here for dinner at 7.

"Love, I'm going to go rent some movies and get a new key for my volvo. I'll be back around 5." Right now, it was 2:30.

"Ok Edward, don't forget to wear your sunglasses and hat!"

"I won't." he said then kissed me and left.

I decided to take a shower and clean the house while he was away. I was in the middle of doing the laundry when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Edward, I opened the door. The person standing right outside my door made me freeze. I tried to slam the door shut, but before I could, they reached out and stopped me.

"Hello, Bella."

–

**AN: Review! I know it's short, but hey, at least I updated right? I am not a fast updater...sorry for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update faster from now on, but the chapters will not be very long, so I'm sorry for that! If you don't like this story, then don't read it! Anyway, on with the story!**

_Previously:_

"_Hello Bella."_

Chapter 7:

BPOV:

"J-J-James?"

No...no, this could not be happening. I must be having some sort of nightmare. How did James find me? I thought I saw the last of him two years ago.

"The one and only James, Bella."

"H-How did you find me here James?"

"Silly Bella. I have my ways. You don't think I would've forgotten about you. Would I do that?"

"N-No...I just d-didn't t-t-think you would h-h-have gotten out of the m-m-mental institution that f-fast." I stuttered. This had to be some kind of crazy nightmare. James could not possibly be standing three feet in front of me.

"Well, I got away Bella. All for you. We were going to get married together remember?"

"No," I said firmly. "We were not going to get married James. We never were. You just happened to be a mentally insane fan who just so happened to stalk me!"

"Now, now Bella, let's not talk about each other that way. It's not good for our relationship."

"You have 15 seconds to get away from me James, or I will call the police."

"Now, now Bella. Don't be silly. We both know you wouldn't do that, because if you did, I would just have to do this." He grabbed me before I could make a run for it and held a knife against my throat.

"Still going to call the police Bella?" James' breath smelled like alcohol and tobacco.

"No," I sighed defeated, tears spilling down my eyes. "you are a sick man James."

"What did you just say?" James demanded.

"You are a sick man." I said louder.

"Shut up!" James shouted and pushed the knife a little bit harder down on my throat. I yelped in pain. James brought me over to my kitchen chair and tied me to it.

"Now, stay here while I run out real quick. I'll be back in 10 minutes. If you even try to escape, you will regret it." He whispered into my ear and left. I waited a few minutes before struggling with the ropes. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now, 4:55 and Edward said he was going to be back at 5. I struggled one more time with the ropes and then sighed, defeated. How do people tie these knots so tight? The front door opened and I held my breath. James was back and I was going to die.

"Love? Are you in here?" I breathed a sigh of relief and called out to Edward.

"Bella? What happened?" Edward asked. He ran over, dropping all the movies along the way and started to untie me.

"James is back." Was all that I said.

Edward understood.

"There, now you call Emmett and Jasper and I'll call the police, hurry." Edward handed me his cellphone and then left to use my house phone. I dialed Emmett's number. It rang a few times before he finally answered.

"You have reached Emmett Cullen, how can I be of service?"

"Em, James is back."

"James, as in the crazy stalker James?"

"Yes, the only one." I was getting impatient. James would be back soon.

"Listen Em, hurry and get over to my house he will be back in about one minute and I don't think me and Edward can fight him alone! He's dangerous." I said quickly.

"I know what you mean, we'll be there in a few. Bye." He said and hung up.

"Are Em and Jazz coming?" Edward asked.

"Yes, did you call the police?" I asked

"Yes. They're on their wa-" All of a sudden Edward was knocked to the ground and he had blood oozing out of his forehead.

"I told you not to leave Bella. Now you're going to get it."

**AN: Review please! It only took me a day to update this time =D I did not read over this, so I don't know how it sounded. I'll try to reply to all of your reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**Twilightseries4life**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! An even bigger thanks to those of you who reviewed! I am begging EVERYONE who is reading this story to REVIEW!!! (Please?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a lot of things, including...Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

_**Previously:**_

"_**I told you not to leave Bella. Now you're going to get it."**_

Chapter 8:

"Why are you doing this James?" I asked. I was tired of all this.

"Why? Because we were going to get married Bella. We were going to have a perfect life together! But Edward Cullen," James sneered Edward's name, "had to get in the way! So now I have to do what I should have done two years ago. I'm going to kill him."

"No James! I won't let you _touch_ Edward! You'll have to kill me before you get to him!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. How do you suppose your going to stop me?" James asked.

"I'll...I'll..." James had a point. I couldn't stop him.

"She won't have to, Emmett the Great is here!" I sighed with relief. The guys were here.

"Emmett the Great will beat your ass for this! Emmett the Great might be a teddy bear on the inside, but on the outside, it's all man! Now just watch, James, as I slowly beat you to..." While Emmett was ranting,Jasper had taken the opportunity and started beating James up while he was distracted.

"So what do you say James?" Emmett asked?

Emmett got no reply.

"James? James?" Emmett turned around and saw James lying on the floor unconscious .

"Aw...Jasper, do you always have to beat up the bad guy before I do?" Emmett whined.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't give the whole 'Emmett the Great' speech every time."

"I wasn't even halfway done." Emmett pouted, then smiled again. "Hey! I have an idea! Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Ice cream...well, Emmett, let me tell you what I think about that idea ok?" Jasper asked like he was talking to a toddler.

"Ok!"

"Well...the reasons we _can't_ get ice cream is because Edward and James are both lying on the floor unconscious, and they're both probably bleeding to death! I don't care about James, but we've got to get Edward to a hospital."

"Stupid Edward, he ruins all the fun...even when he's not awake." Emmett mumbled.

"Um...guys" I spoke for the first time. "If we're going to take Edward to a hospital, can we do it quick before he...I don't know...DIES?"

"Psh...Bella, Bella, Bella, would I really let Edward die?" Emmett asked?

"Um..yes."

"Ok..._maybe_ I would, but not right now! I have to tell him he ruined my ice cream idea _before _I let him die..."

"EMMETT!"

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Yesh Bella, can't you take a joke?"

"Not when it involves Edward dying..."

"Well, we won't have to go to a hospital, because Edward's big bro Emmett is going to take care of it!"

"Emmett...the last thing you tried to fix...died." Jasper said.

"Don't worry! Edward don't die. Now, Bella, go get me your first aid kit."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled as I went to retrieve the first aid kit.

"Now, Jasper, you will be my nurse."

"WHAT? What about Bella? I'm a guy, I don't want to be a nurse!"

"Oh, suck it up you big baby. There are tons of guy nurses in the world."

"Before we start, let's get Edward off the floor." Emmett scooped Edward up. "Holy crap!"

"EMMETT! You dropped Edward!" I shouted.

"Edward you big lump! What have you been eating? Go get a workout!" Emmett exclaimed and picked Edward back up again.

"Now, Nurse Jasper, hand me my first aid kit."

Jasper mumbled something under his breath and handed Emmett the first aid kit.

"Let's see what Doctor Emmett can do..."

~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~

"All done!" Emmett exclaimed after 30 minutes. I gasped when I saw Edward. Emmett had covered his entire body in bandages.

"Emmett! What have you done?" Jasper asked mortified.

"Well, it's simple really...I covered him in bandages..."

"Jasper and I went to take James to the police station for 30 minutes and we come home to this?"

"Well...you try, it's not like you can do a better job than me!"

"Fine, I will." I rushed over to Edward and started ripping the bandages off. I guess it was really painful because as I tried to rip the second one off, Edward started shouting out in pain.

"What the heck happened to me!" Edward cried.

"Um...Emmett covered you in bandages..." I mumbled.

"What?!"

"Hey...don't get mad little bro. You looked better than you did before. Now no one can see you face." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward and I shouted.

After one hour of ripping of bandages and comforting Edward, Emmett and Jasper were preparing to leave.

"Ok, well Me and Jazz have to go now. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Em. Bye Jazz."

"By—Holy crap!" Emmett shut the door quickly then locked it. "Go lock all your windows and doors Bella!"

"Why?"

"There's a huge crowd of fans at your door!."

"Shit."

–

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Next update should be out by Next Friday the _latest._ It might be out by the weekend depending on how fast I type. I know when authors take a long time to update it's annoying, so I'm sorry.**

**Review please!**

**Twilightseries4life**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the book Twilight.**

Chapter 9:

BPOV:

Loud screams from the fans outside were echoing off of our walls.

"Ow! Who knew people could scream so loud?" Emmett rubbed his ears in pain. "Did you lock all the windows and doors yet?"

"Don't worry Em, I'm on it." I said and walked over to the painting behind him. "Edward and I knew something like this might happen, so we got a security system installed." I took the painting off the wall and typed in a four number code. Instantly, metal walls came down in front of all the doors and windows.

"Whoa! That is so cool! I've got to get one of those." Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't get too excited over there Em, we're all stuck here until they leave." Edward said.

"Well...that sucks then." Emmett's frown suddenly turned into an excited smile. Hey Bella! Does Charlie's house have an xbox?"

"Um...no. I don't think Charlie enjoys playing video games."

"Then this sucks!"

"Em, we've got plenty of entertainment. We've also installed video cameras around the outside of the house so we can watch what's happening." I typed in another code and the wall in front of Emmett opened up to show a flat screen.

"Here Emmett, would you like to control the cameras?" I asked holding out a joy stick.

"Yes! This is just like a video game!" Emmett grabbed the joy stick excitedly.

"Hey Eddie! Look at all those 'We love you!' signs." Emmett laughed. "Good luck fighting off all those fan girls."

Edward glared at Emmett. "Shut up Em."

"Ok...I'll shut up about that. Let's talk about all those 'Marry me Bella' signs instead...ow! Edward, no wonder your face is so messed up. These pillows are rock hard! How does your face and head stand it?" Emmett asked rubbing the back of his head. "Hey! Look! A limo is pulling up. Guys, it's Alice and Rose!" Emmett exclaimed forgetting all about the pain in his head. "Yay! They've come to save us!"

Jasper rushed over to the door and quickly opened it, allowing Rose and Alice to quickly get in, then shut it before anyone could slip in.

"No one respects privacy these days! Can't they see we just want to be left alone?!" Rose asked brushing dirt off of her jeans. "Some scumbag almost pushed me into a mud pile! If he did I swear..."

"I'd hate to be that guy." Jasper mumbled.

"Guys! We can't stay here all day! I signed us all up as volunteers at Forks Elementary School. It's going to be so much fun! We'll get to play with all the little kids..."

"Alice! Are you out of your mind?!" Edward shouted. "We're Hollywood's most famous celebrities! The paparazzi would be all around the school before we even get there!"

"Oh Edward, I'm hurt. Did you really think I would have forgotten about that?" Alice asked in mock hurt. "I already took care of it. I got a restraining order for the day!"

"Why only a day?" I asked. Why not a year? Why not forever?

"Well...I do need the paparazzi sometimes. It helps my fashion line, and acting career." Alice said. "Besides...one of them are kind of cute."

"Jasper growled upon hearing that.

"Oh, shut up Jazz. You know I love you."

"When do we have to be at the school Alice?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow at 8 AM. The kids arrive at 8:30."

"Ok, sounds good to me. In the mean time, what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh! I know! Let's all go outside and knock down all the paparazzi!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Emmett! I know they are annoying, but we can't do that!" I said.

"Fine...but Bella, has Edward taught you his boring ways? Because I swear, your just as bad as him now." Emmett asked.

"No, Edward did not teach me his 'boring ways' Emmett."

"Liar." Emmett mumbled under his breath. I ignored that.

"So, what do we do as volunteers?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I thought it would be a good experience for us all." Alice answered.

I hope Alice is right about that.

–

**AN: See? I told you I would update before the weekend was over! I just barely made it...lol. All of my chapters are short. This one is no different. I can't write long chapters, sorry. I also do not like to look over the chapters, so I am sorry for any errors. Next update should be out by Friday or Saturday. _Review please!_ I'm almost at 200 reviews! =) **

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Congratulations to _Twilight's Abercrombie_ for being the 200th reviewer! Just in case anyone is confused about their ages: (I said Edward was 21 before, but he's now 22.)**

**Emmett: 23**

**Rose: 22**

**Jasper: 22**

**Alice: 21**

**Bella: 21**

**Edward: 22**

**Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**NOTE: I do not look over my chapters. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 10:

BPOV:

"Come on guys! I want to go and see the little squirts!" Emmett exclaimed loudly as we entered Forks Elementary School.

"Relax. We're already here." Alice said and led us into the small office. There was an elderly secretary at the desk. "Hello Ms. Cope. I'm Alice Cullen. My friends and I are todays volunteers."

"Oh. Hello dears. Today you will all be in room 221. All you have to do is help the teacher. You will be in a second grade class today." Ms. Cope explained to us how most of the teachers were out today and what a great help we would all be.

"Ok. Thanks." Alice said and shoved us all out of the office. "Come on guys. Let's head over to room 221. The kids should be here in a few minutes." We opened the door to find a young women, about 23 or 24 years old at her desk. She turned around and stared at us with warm black eyes. Wait...Black hair...black eyes...I recognize that from somewhere...and then it hit me.

"Rachel!" I squealed and ran over to the desk and tackled her into a big hug.

"Bella?" Rachel's eyes were shown with disbelief. "Bella as in Bella _Swan_?"

"Yea! How have you been Rachel? I didn't know you taught here in Forks." Someone behind us cleared their throat. It was Emmett.

"Um...Bella, who's this?"

"Oh, sorry guys. Rachel, this is Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Edward." I said pointing at each of them. "Guys, this is Rachel Black. Jacob's older sister and my childhood friend."

"It's nice to meet you all." Rachel waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you to Miss.! My name's Emmett, but Bella already told you that!" He said engulfing Rachel in one of his bear hugs. "Wait...should I call you, Ms., Miss, or Mrs.?" Emmett asked confused. "Maybe your a Mr..." Emmet suggested thoughtfully.

"Emmett!" We all shouted at him.

"I'm a Miss, but just Rachel is fine." Rachel replied smiling.

"So...um, what are we suppose to be doing?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, well, I already made the lesson plan for today. All you guys will have to do is go around and help the kids if they're stuck on a question or go play games with them when they are done. I usually take them outside after."

"Great! This should be easy!" Emmett exclaimed just as the bell rang. The kids all started walking in, hanging up their backpacks and coats then taking a seat. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were sitting on one side of the classroom, while Alice, Edward, and I were sitting on the other.

"Good morning class." Rachel greeted them with a bright smile.

"Good morning Miss. Black!" They all replied cheerfully. There were about 15 kids in the room.

"Now, as some of your might have noticed, we have some guests with us today. Everyone say good morning to Emmett, Rose, and Jasper." Rachel pointed at each of them slowly.

"Good morning!"

"And these other guests over here are Alice, Edward, and Bella."

"Good morning!"

"Today they will be here to help me and all of you if any of you need any help. Does anyone remember what we were working on yesterday?" A little boy in the back raised his hand.

"Yes Todd?"

"We were working on our spelling and math!" He said proudly.

"Exactly. Today we will be continue to work on spelling and math." Rachel handed Jasper and Alice each a pile of papers. "Jasper and Alice will be passing spelling and math worksheets out to all of you Once you get it start working on them and when your finished you can have free time." Rachel finished talking and walked over to Edward and I. "I'll just be grading papers, so if you need me for anything, please feel free to ask."

"Ok, thanks Rachel." I smiled at her, then turned to Edward.

"Come on, let's go help the kids."

A girl in the back raised her hand up. I walked over to her with Edward.

"Hello sweetie, whats your name?" I asked the girl with blond hair.

"My names Abby Mallory." She replied. I'm guessing her sister was Lauren. I hope she hasn't been a bad influence on her...

"So Abby, what would you like help on?" I asked.

"I want Edward to help me!" Abby whined. Gee...I think Lauren has been a bad influence on her.

"Edward, come help Abby." I stepped back and pushed him in front of her

"Fine." Edward grumbled. I could see that he did not like Abby because she was Lauren's sister.

"I'm going to see what the others are up to." I said as I walked over to the other side of the room.

"No! No! No! This is all wrong!" I heard Emmett yell loudly. "Two plus two is not four! That's silly! Two plus two is five! Oh and cat is not spelled c-a-t, it's spelled c-a-t-t, there is a silent t at the end!"

"Emmett! Stop teaching this poor kid the wrong things!" Rose scolded quietly.

"But that's how I learned it!" Emmett whined.

"Well, that was when _you_ were in second grade. You're smarter than that now!"

"Fine, fine..." Emmett grumbled. "Joseph, you were right and I was wrong."

"Um...my name is Jack Mr. Emmett." Jack corrected quietly.

"Jack, Joseph... they're homophones, you'll find out what that means later in life."

"Emmett!" Rose scolded again.

"Fine...Joesph, they are not homophones."

"It's Jack..."

"Whatever!" Emmett exclaimed and walked over to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Jack, Emmett can be very childish sometimes." Rose apologized and walked over to Emmett.

I checked the clock. It was 8:45, only 15 minutes into class. This was going to be a long day...

–

**AN: Lol, it's funny how I promised to update a chapter by Friday...I updated two already and it's not even Friday yet, lol. Review please! The more, the merrier! Ok...I'm serious this time. This next update should be out on Saturday or Sunday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 11. **

**NOTE: I do not look over my chapters. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**ANOTHER NOTE (MUST READ): There is really no plot in this chapter. Nothing is important. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 11:**

**Emmett POV:**

Yes! Finally! It's lunch time! HM...I wonder if there's any good food here. Let's see...mashed potatoes! Wait...it's moving...oh well! HM...soggy French fries? Looks gross, but I'll try it. Ew...this ham has mold...I'll try that too! What else is there? Jello, turkey, pizza...I'll just get everything! I grabbed all of the food and brought it to the cash register.

"Twenty dollars please." The cashier said. Only twenty dollars? What a deal!

"Here you go, keep the change." I ran over to Bella. "Bella! Bella! Look at my food! Isn't it yummy looking?" Bella looked at me disgusted...I don't know why.

"Emmett...have you noticed all of your food is either moldy or...just gross looking?"

"Yes...but maybe it's good! You can't judge a book by its cover Bella!"

"Whatever Em. Hurry up and finish your food, we've got lunch duty." Bella walked away to a little kid, leaving me alone to finish all the food.

I sat down and grabbed the mashed potatoes...it was still moving...I stabbed it with my fork and stuffed it in my mouth before it could crawl away. It was actually pretty good, so I shoved everything else inside my mouth. A slight dirty socks flavor...but it was still good! I wonder if I can get some more...

**BPOV:**

I saw Emmett cover his mouth and then run off the the bathrooms. I'm guessing he had eaten that food. Figures. I walked over to a little girl with her hand raised.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um...Miss. Bella, can I have a fork?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." As I went over to grab a fork, a slice of pizza flew past my face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett exclaimed and chucked a bowl of peas onto a boy's head. A moment later, food was flying all over the place.

"Emmett! You idiot, what did you do?!" I shouted at him. He was about to dump milk on a girl's head.

"I started a food fight." He stated simply.

"You started it, now it's your problem! Stop it Emmett!" I shouted.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled and grabbed a banana off a tray. "Halt! All of you stop or I'll shoot!" He helf up his banana like a gun and aimed it at a boy in the back. "Drop the food, or the boy gets it." Emmett threatened. All of the food dropped from the little kids' hands. "Good. Return to your lunches now." Emmett dropped the banana to the ground. "See Bella? Easy as pie!"

"Good job Em. Who knew a banana could stop a fight?" I didn't think the kids would believe it, boy was I wrong.

"You underestimate me Bella. I am Emmett. I can do anything I set my mind upon."

"Can you talk and sound like Rose?" I asked sarcastically.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Emmett! I love you! You're so strong and amazing! Your so much better than Edward! He's such a prude!" My jaw dropped. He sounded exactly like Rose.

"How...How did you do that?" I asked when I finally managed to talk again.

"Skills Bella, skills." Emmett said and walked away.

That has the be the weirdest thing I've ever experienced.

–

**AN: How was it? Give me your feedback by reviewing (please?). The next chapter, or the chapter after that will be going back to them being famous and dealing with all that stuff. I've finally got a plot =) Sorry if this chapter didn't really fit in, lol. Anyway...REVIEW!**


	12. AN: Good News! Link to Rest

**AN: I ave good news everyone! I have found someone who will be continuing this story! Her user is Mikenewtonisabadass **

**Go look her up. She should have the next chapter posted on her profile shortly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am sorry for not continuing, but Mikenewtonisabadass is going to do a good job continuing this story. Thanks again!**

**Link to chapters 12 and up will be on my profile.**

**PS: Check out my new story "Best Friends." It is about Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice as toddlers. I hope you enjoy it...I promise I'll finish that one, lol. Thanks!**

**Twilightseries4life**


End file.
